Aroma a Chocolate
by KoharuSama
Summary: Era Atrevida, delicada, Juguetona, Carismática y muy Inteligente, pero hay un Solo problema, es la Hermana de el Sargento Rivaille. Que sucederá al momento de tener una aventura amorosa con Eren? Lograrán llevarla a cabo? Eren x Tu (Reader) . Advertencias: Lime (Lemon). One-Shot


**Aroma a Chocolate.**

Y Aquí empezaba Otro día más, Tu, Una Espía profesional encubierta, que acababa de terminar una misión tras desenmascarar las intenciones de uno de los más altos subordinados del Rey, Se ha tomado sus primeras vacaciones en Años.

No Podías creerlo, Aún eres algo joven, y has llevado a cabo muchas misiones exitosas, Te merecías tus vacaciones, Y estabas Aun más emocionada por que por fin verías a tu hermano Mayor, Rivaille.

Aunque sea un Ser obsesivo y compulsivo si es que de limpieza estamos hablando, el llego a ser tu figura paterna de niños, pues de muy joven se hizo cargo de ti, Y ya le tenias preparada una sorpresa, el no tiene idea de que iras a visitarlo…

(En el cuartel)

Rivaille: Bien, Alguna duda?, en este momento la población está a salvo, pero no se confíen que aún les queda mucho por realizar.

Tu: (Entrando Sorpresivamente) Hermanito! – Te abalanzas encima de rivaille, cayendo los 2 al suelo-

(Se escuchan risas)

Rivaille: Se puede saber que haces Aquí? – pregunta enojado

Tu: Ese no es el modo de hablarle a tu hermanita menor… (Parándote) Bueno, me presento, Soy _, trabajo como Espía del rey Soy También la Hermana pequeña de su Sargento.

Rivaille: Ok, se puede saber que haces Aquí?

Tu: He terminado con unos cuantos casos y me han ofrecido vacaciones, Y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que pasarlas al lado de mi Hermanito – Le aprietas su mejilla

Rivaille: En ese caso…Eren! Ven Aquí, Tú te harás cargo de la estadía de mi hermana Aquí.

Eren: S-si Señor!

Rivaille: (Tomando fuertemente a Eren) Si Algo le sucede, Me desquitaré contigo, Escuchaste? (Lo suelta, dejándolo caer en el piso)-

Eren: Si señor!

Rivaille: Bien…ahora llévala a Su Habitación…

Tu: (yéndose) Adiós Hermanito!

Eren Te guio Hasta una habitación sencilla pero bastante Ordenada, la verdad era muy Acogedora, pero no querías sentirte sola así que pensaste en métodos para hacer que Eren se quedara hablando contigo.

Tu: Y Cuéntame…como te trata mi hermano?

Eren: Lo siento, pero no creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso con Usted.

Tu: No me trates de Usted, tengo 17, me siento vieja, además aparte de mi hermano no conozco a nadie aquí…Quieres ser mi amigo?- dijiste dulce y vulnerablemente, te sentías profundamente sola.

Eren: E-está bien, seamos Amigos.

Y Así fueron pasando los Días, no fueron tan aburridos como esperabas, Ya estabas siendo una muy buena amiga de Eren, sin Embargo, Un día en que Levi mando a tu amigo a Cortar madera con un hacha, No pudiste evitar quedártele mirando…lo buscaste para hablar con él, pero cuando lo viste sin camisa, mostrando su Torso descubierto y Esbelto, Solo Pudiste reaccionar escondiéndote detrás de un árbol, Mirándolo con deseo, dejando que en tu mente llegaran pensamientos de Apasionados y Lujuriosos, Devorándolo con la mirada…

No pudiste dormir tranquila, no se te salía de la cabeza esa Imagen Sensual de Eren, hasta que llegaste a una conclusión, Eren debía ser tuyo, cueste lo que cueste, no podías Abandonar ese lugar sin concretar aquel deseo.

(Al día siguiente)

Eren: (Entrando a tu habitación) Hola? Hay Alguien Aquí?

Tu: Lo siento, la verdad te has demorado mucho y yo ya me había Ido a Bañar-

Eren: (Sonrojado) L-Lo siento, Enseguida salgo

Tu: No!...Quédate a mi lado- Te Acercaste y le robaste un beso a Eren, Lentamente te aprisionaste de sus labios, y Sabias que lo estabas volviendo loco, se notaba en su actitud y en su mirada que había quedado anonadado por aquel aroma a chocolate…

Sus Labios, Dulces y Suaves tal cual Fruto Prohibido, lograron saciar tu deseo Por el, pero no lo suficiente. Lo acorralaste contra la puerta y le pusiste seguro, para evitar cualquier distracción, Repentinamente él se separó de ti, Y trato de contenerse.

Tu: Que sucede? (Acercándote otra vez) Algún problema?

Eren: Ehh…Esto no está bien, ERES LA HERMANA DEL SARGENTO!

Tu: Si…Que tiene de malo?

Eren: Si te hago algo él me matará!

Tu: (Susurrándole al Oído) El no tiene porque saberlo – Comienzas a morderle el Lóbulo de la Oreja.

Eren: Detente! – Sale corriendo-

Tu: Ni modo, tendré que usar métodos más drásticos…

Llegó la tarde y te disculpaste con eren, volvieron a la normalidad por así decirlo, pues seguía un ambiente tenso entre los dos, sabias como solucionarlo, pero tenias el miedo permanente de poder asustarlo como pasó la vez anterior, así que preferiste esperar un poco, Aunque, fue él quien termino sorprendiéndote…

(En su habitación)

Tu: (Susurrando) Eren, Donde estas?

Eren: Ah! Estoy aquí – dice alegremente-

Tu: que sucede, porque me llamaste tan urgentemente? – dijiste preocupada-

Eren: Por esto – Te agarra del pelo y te roba un fuerte beso, No lo podías creer, que estaba haciendo?, la verdad poco te Importo, solo actuaste por instinto y lo tiraste a la cama, se besaron apasionadamente, hasta que escuchaste un Ruido extraño.

Tu: (Deteniendo el beso) Q-que fue eso?

Eren: nada, volvamos a lo que estábamos…-

Tu: no, que pasaría si nos encuentran Así?

Eren: No pasara nada..

Tu: Pero Eren…-

Eren: (Haciéndote callar) Si no me haces caso, me convertiré en Titán…

Tu: Bueno…ante eso no hay nada que hacer…-

Y se enfocaron por completo en los besos, sus manos prontamente quisieron adueñarse de tu espalda, deshaciéndote de tu Blusa y Acto seguido, de tu Brasier.

Tu, Solamente gozabas el momento, al sentir las manos de Eren recorriéndote completamente, Pronto el comenzó a atacarte con sus labios en tu cuello, para lentamente ir degustando tu Sabor y tu Aroma. De este modo, fue descendiendo hasta llegar a tus pechos, los cuales degustó a su antojo, Tu en una caricia delicada le Arrancaste tanto el pantalón como su camisa, devorándolo con la mirada una vez más al ver aquel Cuerpo Perfecto.

El comenzó masajeando tu feminidad, hasta el punto de que no pudieras callar tus gemidos, y sorpresivamente entró en ti, Produciéndote una sensación de Placer Indescriptible, no querías que se detuviera, solo podías pronunciar Su nombre… solo Su nombre una y otra vez. Para finalizar te pusiste encima de él y besando parte por parte de su cuerpo, llegaste a Aquella parte que te llamaba más la atención, lo saboreaste suavemente, generando un montón de reacciones en eren, Emociones y sentimientos que nunca había sentido…tanto El cómo Tu.

Te recostaste en su pecho y permanecieron así hasta el amanecer, hasta que escucharon un ruido que venía de afuera, Se despertaron y trataron de buscar una explicación Lógica e Inocente que darle al Sargento Rivaille que los encontró en esa dudosa situación.


End file.
